gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Angels of Death Clubhouse
The Angels of Death MC Clubhouse is a location in The Lost and Damned. Description The building serves as the official clubhouse of the Liberty City chapter of the Angels of Death MC. It is located in North Holland on the eastern outskirts of Liberty City. The north side of its exterior features two large windows and a double door which grants entrance to the interior. Its west side features more windows and a side exit into a large open parking area underneath an overpass. The interior features a bar with various items, including licence plates and road signs, on the walls. An OG Loc CD can be found on top of the jukebox (somewhat ironically, as the Angels of Death are alleged to be a white supremacist gang) and a topless poster of Cloe Parker can be found in the basement. An upstairs bedroom and bathroom can also be found in the clubhouse. Johnny Klebitz can arm wrestle an Angels of Death member outside the clubhouse. The clubhouse is only accessible during the Lost and Damned mission "Action/Reaction", and cannot be accessed in either Grand Theft Auto IV or The Ballad of Gay Tony. However, it can be accessed via a glitch on the disc version of Episodes from Liberty City and is accessible in multiplayer. History Background A few years before 2008, the Angels of Death MC bought the place and made it their clubhouse. Events of The Lost and Damned By 2008, the place still serves as the club of the Liberty City Chapter of the club. Members of the gang often arm wrestles and hangout near the club. The Angels of Death gets a large amount of Heroin from their allies, the Triads, and keep that in the club. After The Lost MC member Jason Michaels was killed by an Eastern European, the Lost's leader, Billy Grey, manipulated the situation by claiming he was actually murdered by the Angels of Death, and leads Johnny Klebitz, Jim Fitzgerald, Brian Jeremy, Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons on a revenge mission. After the gang arrive at the clubhouse, Billy launches an attack on the clubhouse, starting with Johnny throwing a grenade through an upstairs window, which starts a fire in the building. The members inside evacuate the building, where they are killed by The Lost. Billy and Johnny then enters the gang, and finishes off the last members. Billy then orders Brian to take the heroin. The Lost MC members leave the area before the police arrive. The attack on the clubhouse left the Liberty City Chapter of the Angels of Death weak and without an official base of operations. The Angels of Death managed to recover some time after the event. Gallery AngelsofDeathClubhouse-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The clubhouse exterior in GTA IV. AngelsofDeathClubhouse-TLAD-interior.jpg|The main interior of the clubhouse during The Lost's assault on the clubhouse in The Lost and Damned. Aod gym.jpg|The gym located in clubhouse's basement de:Angels-of-Death-Klubhaus es:Club de los Angels of Death pl:Angels of Death Clubhouse Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Destroyed Buildings Category:Angels of Death